Nach'aa
Nach'aa is a draenei who served in the Order of the Golden Law and later the Oathsworn.Nach'aa - Total Roleplay 3 Biography Nach'aa does not remember much of her past, courtesy of the Exodar crash. When the ship crashed landed upon the Azuremyst Isles, she cracked her head against her pod and slipped into a coma; one that she did not wake up from until roughly a month before the beginning of the Northrend Wars. That time was spent trying to recover as much of her past as possible, the only thing she had been successful in doing sadly was recalling that she is a Vindicator. Learning about the undead Scourge and the threat they represented, she joined the Argent Crusade and a number of adventurers into the frozen north to bring justice to. She eventually joined the Argent Crusade itself while she fought in Northrend, becoming friends and partners with Jeca Kanters during this time. Although proving herself to be of help to the crusade, she herself was not present for Arthas's final moments. As the War of the North came to a close, she had chosen to remain with elements of the Argent Crusade; continuing to fight the Scourge wherever they caused trouble. She remained up in Northrend throughout Deathwing's cataclysmic campaign, not returning to Azeroth proper until fairly recently. Becoming aware of a new undead threat from Jeca, she left Northrend to arrive in the Eastern Kingdoms; providing assistance for the Golden Law during their battles against this threat. After the battles came to an end, she joined the ranks of the Golden Law itself. During the Northern Regiment fight, after a battle which sent her and several others adrift when their ship was destroyed, it was learned that Na has a strange response when hit on the head hard enough. Sometimes she won't recognize those around her and will only speak in Draenei in such situations, leaving few besides other draenei able to comprehend what she may say. That said, this side hasn't been seen often, as another nice thwack on the head usually brings her back to normal. Physical appearance Nach'aa is a draenei with a rather lean looking appearance, yet one must remember how strong a Draenei is despite their looks. Her body's curves about average for one of her kind. She tends to let her black hair lay upon her shoulders and rarely wears any head gear, her body having a very light bit of tone from her adventuring and training as a vindicator. Her body has some light scars, a notable one being on her head; where there are signs that she suffered some kind of head injury. She is also missing her right horn, cut down to a mere stump while fighting a felguard in Gilneas. She tends to wear heavy armor and prefers to equip a large two handed weapon, although her recently joining the Golden Law has prompted her to practice in the ways of sword and board; though she has proven to not be very effective with this style of combat yet. She does her best to keep her armor in good shape, as she relies on it alongside her physical strength and her skill with the Light for protection. She is rarely seen outside of her armor unless for a formal occasion. She can't speak any words that begin with the letter 'w', as such any word starting with that letter ends up having a 'v' sound instead. It is a known fact that she survived the crashing of the Exodar on Azeroth, but had been in a coma for several years with her memory messed up. She remembers little from before arriving on Azeroth. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Draenei